The Mystery of the Missing Wig
by Rynn-Sama
Summary: This takes place in the middle of the 6th Manga book right near the end. Mostly about Maria and Sasa... Noeru's wig goes missing [COMPLETED]
1. Where's My Wig?

I do not own Mint! But I sure like the story line ^^ None of these characters are mine!!! They belong to the WONDERFUL Wataru Yoshizumi!!! (She does the best stuff… Marmalade Boy is only second to Mint na Bokura!) Please Read and Review!!! I want all comments (Then I can get better at writing DUH!) Enjoy! ^.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Maria! Maria wake up!" Noeru shook his sister.  
  
"Wha? What do you want?" Maria asked slowly rubbing her eyes.  
  
"My wig is missing!" Noeru cried.  
  
Maria sat up and stared at her brother. He was wearing his cute girl's school uniform and standing without his long hair in the middle of the dorm room.  
  
"Well where did you put it last?" Maria asked.  
  
"I left it on the post of my bed like I do everyday! What am I going to do? Only you, Sasa and Miyuu know that I'm only posing as a girl! I can't go to class like this." Noeru threw down his vest.  
  
"Okay class starts in…" Maria looked at the clock "20 mins!!!! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!?" Maria screamed.  
  
"Ummm sorry. I was to preoccupied trying to find my wig." Noeru smiled evilly.  
  
"Sometimes I wish you ere not my brother. Tell me again why you followed me here?" Maria sighed.  
  
"I was trying to stop your first love. But I guess it kinda backfired on me huh?" Noeru smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah you fell in love with Miyuu, your roommate. Why do you have to post as a girl? This is so utterly retarded! Arrrrg!" Maria muttered. "Now I have to be your roommate seeing as she found out you were a guy! I was very happy with Kanako thank you very much!"  
  
"You're just mad cuz you got up late" Noeru frowned.  
  
"Yes, Yes I am. Keep looking. I have to get ready." Maria said walking into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. 10 minutes later Maria exited the bathroom wearing her uniform and her hair all pulled up into a messy bun.  
  
"Find it yet?" Maria asked.  
  
"No" came the answer from a pair of legs sticking out from under Noeru's bed.  
  
"There's no way you can go to class without it! Freaky guy is already on to you." Maria laughed thinking back to what Chris had done to her. She was still embarrassed thinking Sasa has seen her like that. But she was happy that he has saved her. Maria had never really thought about Sasa before but now she thought about him all the time.  
  
"Then what am I supposed to do?" Noeru asked pulling himself out form under his bed.  
  
"I'll tell everyone you're not feeling well and then you can look for you wig the rest of the day." Maria said then looked at the clock. "Great now I only have five minutes to get to class. Even if I run I'll still be late!" Maria muttered.  
  
"Have fun at school" Noeru smiled.  
  
"Don't worry. I wouldn't for get to pick up all your homework from your teachers for you!" Maria smiled back.  
  
Noeru frowned "You don't need to do that Maria. I think I'll do just fine with out my homework. Now get to class"  
  
Maria ran out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Interesting Invitation

Maria tried to keep her eyes focused on watching the backboard to take down notes but her eyes kept drifting to Sasa.  
  
She watched him for about the fifth time that class as his eyes moved between the board and his notebook as his hand furiously wrote down everything as fast as the teacher put it on the board. Suddenly he looked up and turned towards her. Their eyes met and Sasa smiled at her. Maria blushed, having been caught staring at him and quickly looked down at her notebook.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
'This is stupid! He's your brother's best friend and he's not even interested in you!' Maria thought to herself as she walked into the lunchroom. People kept coming up to her and asking where Noeru was that day. Maria smiled to herself as she explained that Noeru was feeling sick and 'SHE' didn't' feel like classes today.  
  
"Hey Maria"  
  
Maria looked up to see Sasa walking towards her. "Hey Sasa" she replied.  
  
"So Noeru's not here today" Sasa commented "What's up?"  
  
"Well… She's not feeling well" Maria said pulling on her hair. Sasa got the message.  
  
"Hopefully she'll feel better tomorrow" Sasa laughed  
  
"Yes, hopefully. She better be feeling better tonight if she knows what's good for her. People may want to come and see her to make sure she's okay" Maria muttered.  
  
"Hey wanna eat lunch together?" Sasa asked.  
  
Maria blushed "Sure"  
  
Maria and Sasa sat down together at a table. The lunch hour passes as they talked and laughed together. Suddenly Maria's ear picked up on some girls not too far away.  
  
"Isn't is sick how she jumps on her sisters ex-boyfriend?"  
  
"Yeah Noeru and Sasa just broke up"  
  
"Noeru and Sasa weren't going out! Noeru refused Sasa remember?"  
  
"But still. If I were Maria's twin I'd punch her in the face" The three girls burst into laughter.  
  
Maria blushed and looked at Sasa. "I should go…. I have to study for my next class."  
  
Sasa grabbed her hand. "Don't listen to them. I mean we both know what really happened with Noeru. Besides I don't care what they think."  
  
Maria smiled "Thanks. But really I should be studying. I have a test next class that I didn't study last night for."  
  
Sasa laughed "Okay. But meet me after school by the tree in the courtyard.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. A New Love

Maria walked toward Sasa smiling at him as he stood under the tree.  
  
"So how come you wanted to meet me?" Maria asked.  
  
"Well I have something I want to talk to you about…" Sasa answered.  
  
"Okay" Maria said.  
  
"Well…." Sasa started "I know this isn't the right time to tell you but.. Maria I really like you"  
  
Maria was startled. She had never expected this.  
  
"I'll understand if you refuse me. People will talk. They'll say things about me for going after the 'Girl who refused me's' twin and they'll talk about you for going after your "sisters" ex-boyfriend like they did today. But like I said, I don't care. I love you Maria." Sasa looked at her "All the time we have spent together… When you posed as Noeru so he could go on a double date with Miyuu and us, on sports day, and then after what Chris did to you….. When I saw what Chris has done all I wanted to do was protect you so no one could hurt you like that again!"  
  
Maria smiled happily "Sasa I love you too!"  
  
Sasa leaned foreword and kissed her. Maria couldn't help but feel a tingle run down her spine. She smiled happily as he slipped his arms around her waist. 'Now I have at last found my true love' Maria thought happier than she had ever felt before. She knew that this time for sure Noeru would approve of her love like she did of his with Miyuu.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Mystery Revealed

Noeru looked up from his manga as Maria entered the dorm. "How come you're home so late today?" He asked.  
  
"Sasa wanted to talk to me after school" Maria answered.  
  
"Oh I see…. What about??" Noeru asked prying.  
  
"If you must know he asked me out." Maria said exasperated. She hated the way Noeru had to know everything going on in her life.  
  
Noeru raised his eyebrow "And what did you say?"  
  
"Yes. Because I love Sasa and I am very happy to know that he loves me too" Maria said.  
  
Noeru smiled "Sasa's nice. I am glad you chose him."  
  
Maria smiled. "So were you able to find you wig? I can tell you have been searching for it so diligently haven't you?" she motioned to the manga.  
  
"Well actually I haven't. I looked everywhere and I don't know where it could have gone. Maria what am I going to do??" Noeru said putting his manga down.  
  
Maria put her bag down on her desk and started taking out her books "I don't know…. Keep looking. What happens if someone wants to come and tell Noeru that they hope she's feeling better soon? You can't see them without your wig… I have to do my homework though. I didn't do too well on my test today in class so I need to study more." Maria started searching though her bag. "where is my math textbook? I know I had it today in class….."  
  
Noeru got up to go and get a snack to eat "So did everyone buy that I was at home sick?"  
  
"Yeah they did…" Maria said not looking up from her bag "I must have left it in the classroom! Noeru I need to use your math textbook." She started walking towards his desk.  
  
"NO!!! I mean ummmm…. I'll get it for you!" Noeru said dropping his pocky (A/N: Strawberry pocky!!! Hehehehehehehe yummy!) and running to his desk.  
  
"I'm sure I can find it myself" Maria said opening the drawer. She was shocked by what she saw. "So this is why you wanted to get it for me huh??"  
  
"Oh wow Maria!! You found my wig!! Heh heh…" Noeru said looking at his feet.  
  
Maria pulled out the long brown haired wig "Looked everywhere I bet…. Noeru what is your wig doing in your desk?? I'm sure it just crawled there its self huh?"  
  
"Can you blame a guy for wanting to take a day off school??" Noeru said in his lill chibi form holding his fingers in the peace sign. Maria just sighed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE END 


End file.
